Catching Raindrops
by NamAndKur
Summary: Two friends both on a mission to find who they really are, to find the truth and to protect the ones they love. Rated T to safe. We stink at summaries...
1. Biographies

(kan: Okay, I'd like to point out a few things about our story so no one gets lost or anything. I use my character names as pen names more often then not, so I'm known as Kur. C You can always tell who is writing an author's note but the letter which is before 'an'. in this case it's a 'k'. Oh! Another thing. This story has TWO authors Nam and I. That should be it. I'll step out of the way if Nam wants to explain anything, she can go ahead and do that).

(nan: Hey! I'm Nam, but I'm going to write the Author's note for the first chapter, and let Kur have this one. I'm pretty sure we're going to switch back and forth between chapters).

* * *

**_Catching Raindrops_**, biographies

* * *

_Bio – Herotin, Naminea (Nam)_

**Age**, 14

**Height**, 5'6'

**Rank**, Jonin / ANBU

**Friends**, Kur, Kakashi, pretty much everyone

**Likes**, helping others, drawing, training, missions

**Dislikes**, mean people, being loud

**Appearances**, hip length light blonde hair. Eyes change colors from red to orange to yellow and to white depending on the situation at hand. Pale Skin. On missions she wears a white gauze blindfold over her eyes. She has a scar across both eyes. Her clan mark is located on her left shoulder and right palm. It is also located on her ANBU mask.

**Traits**, Normally very quiet, helpful and brave.

**Fighting Style**, Succeeds wells at many types of methods, but prefers medium ranged attacks.

**Bloodline**, Herotinabi

* * *

_Bio – Takana, Kurisutaina (Kur)_

**Age**, 14

**Height**, 5'4"

**Rank**, Jonin / Evasion Tactics Specialized ANBU (kan: ETS ANBU are trained in the art of gen-jutsus and, oh… I guess you could say… running away).

**Friends**, Nam

**Likes**, Sparring, Training, Reading, Drawing

**Dislikes**, Perky people

**Elements**, Wind, with a touch of water

**Appearances**, Dark, almost black, shoulder length hair. Emerald colored eyes. The Takana Clan mark is located at the base of the back of her neck and can only be seen when her hair is shifted to one shoulder. Her ANBU mask is of the squirrel, signifying her agility and ability to adapt to an environment.

**Traits**, Mostly stays to herself because she was taught to distance herself from people she began to know too well and to sever her connections with others.

**Fighting** **Style**, Is skilled at her gen-jutsu, but lacks skills in Nin and Tai-jutsu.

**Bloodline**, Chiyigan (healing sight) is a technique used that can drain chakra quickly, and is best not used in battles. Users can heal themselves, but it is very hard on the body when used in such a way too often.

* * *

(kan: I will do my best to upload all the beautiful images we have in store, but my computer that has my graphics tablet is dead. No worries though! You will get to see the clan marks, ANBU masks, charts and doodles eventually. Histories of Nam and Kur will come later on, in a side story we have written up. Hand written…

Also, I apologize in advance for the possible shortness of the next chapter. This is both of our first times uploading a fic, so we need to see how long six and a half pages turns out to be on ff).


	2. A new Mission

_NAN: 'Kay everybody! This is our first official chapter. One thing you will need to know is the use of_ / \+ _These are used when Nam and Kur speak to eachother within their minds. For example, Nam could think-_ /Are you ok?\+ _And Kur would hear Nam's thoughts. So thats what the slashes and such mean. _

Naminea Herotin stood outside the door of the Hokage's office

Naminea Herotin stood outside the door of the Hokage's office. She growled to herself, "Where is she?" Her best friend, Kur Takana was late again. Actually, it may have been that she was ten minutes early. 'This is a really important mission,' she though to herself. 'It involves the chunin exams.' Just as that though left her head, she heard the patter of Kur's footsteps running down the hall.

Kur's POV

--

Running down the hallway, past doors and windows, I was searching for my friend. Truly, she's my only friend. It's not my fault; I'm nice enough. I sighed. Speaking out loud, I said, " I'm not normally late, so I shouldn't be now. Even if I am, I have an excuse." I started a thought about the grueling ANBU mission to the wave country. "I'm still wet, too."

Shaking my head, and spreading water droplets everywhere. I thought about Nam. She's the only one who knows my secret. I'm not supposed to tell people I'm ANBU, but I didn't tell her. So technically, I didn't break any rules. Healing the last of my cuts and burses, I continued my sprint through the halls. Turning one last corner and spotting Nam, I came to an abrupt halt and smiled at her.

Nam's POV

--

"You're not the only ANBU with secrets, Kur." Astonishment crossed her face as I said those words. She then realized that I had spoken those words into her mind. "And by the way, you're not late at all. Shall we?" I beckoned towards the door. As she nodded, water droplets flicked off her sopping hair. I leaned forward and knocked on the door.

Kur:

As we entered the bright room, we spotted the elder man sitting at his desk doing paperwork. "Sir, we are here for our mission." The man looked up and smiled. Then he stopped. He stared. At me. "Why are you wet?" He asked. "Ummm…mission. " "Right," he commented as he threw a manila portfolio onto the floor in front of us.

Nam:

I greeted the Hokage as we stepped into the room. I attempted to stifle a laugh as he questioned Kur about her wetness. I caught the envelope that he threw our way. With steady hands, I slid open the flap opening. Kur reached over and helped me pull out the papers. I read the first sentence. "Chunin Exams?"

Kur:

"The Chunin exams? Isn't that the messed up, rigged test that you have to take in order to become Chunin?" "Yes…it is," the Hokage replied, slightly annoyed. "Oh…" "Any way, your mission is tp pose as two genin until the end of the second exam. Then you will be the prompters for the third, of the four, exams." "Four? Aren't there only three exams?"

Nam:

The lines on the Hokage's face deepened with Kur's questions. "Not…anymore," he replied, his voice strained. His tone was even more annoyed. "Ok," I replied… attempting to save Kur, "we will become teachers. Are we supposed to create a challenge?" "Yes," he replied. Automatically Kur and I started exchanging thoughts and ideas. "Ok, we'll do it." He nodded. "The chunin exams will start in one hour."

Kur:

"An hour, got it. :)" Authors note: sentences in /these\+ are mind speaking between Naminea and Kur …/You sure about that? I mean, it's a good idea, but where are we going to set it up?\+ "You ready Nam? Meet you in front of the academy in half an hour!"

Nam:

/Yeah, we can do it. And I have the perfect place in mind.\+ "See ya up front." I bowed to the Hokage, said bye, and Kur and I jumped out his back window. We landed and sprinted off in different directions. I reached my house and walked inside. No one was home. "No one will ever be," I muttered to myself. I walked into my room to pack my bag. I stuffed some kuni, needles, and other random things inside, along with some scrolls. I managed to slip my sketchbook and some pencils into my bag also. Finally I placed some bandages and other medi. supplies in my pockets, and adjusted my headband.

I was ready. I sat on a patterned chair and thought about what we could do. My first thought was some sort… of maze. Yes. A maze of fears. A/N: these mean in our own mind …This'll be fun…

Kur:

After I changed directions, I neared my empty compound. When I entered my lonely house, I saw my old pictures of the forest; paintings of my old village that got killed off. Heading to my room, I thought about what I needed to bring: kuni, shirikan, soldier pills…the basic mission stuff. Of course, I needed my sketchbook. Its my only way to vent. Nam knew that. If I get too stressed, or angry… or even anything else, I needed to vent. If I didn't, well, the outcome wasn't very good. Nam learned that firsthand.

After I finished packing, I ran of to meet her at the academy.

Nam:

On my way to meet Kur, I noticed some interesting people walking around. The chunin exams bring some strange characters..I stopped to help a lady struggling with some boxes. A boy bumped into me as I helped her. I looked at him with a calm face, but inside I was a mess. He walked past, as if he didn't see me. "Gaara?" I asked myself. I sprang off towards the academy, a troubled look on my face. "I didn't think that I would ever see him again," I murmured to myself. I would figure this out later; I had a mission to do.

Kur:

Thinking that I had some extra time, I decided to sit on the academy roof. I began thinking of all the times I had sat here as an academy student all alone. I remembered when Nam had joined the academy, also all alone. She began to sit by me, though we never said another to each other. Weeks later we were inseparable, and the top of our class.

As I saw Nam come down the street, I frantically pushed away my memories before she could hear. Then, I jumped down to greet her.

Nam:

As I saw Kur's face, I could tell that she too was thinking. I didn't even attempt to see what she had been thinking. I could tell by her flow of emotions that she was pushing memories back. "Ready?" I walked forward into the academy, also blocking my mind with impenetrable walls. Seeing Gaara had really brought up some weird things. /So I have thought of an idea to add to your maze idea. How 'bout a maze…of fears? And an obstacle course.\+

Kur:

We walked up the stairs, my hands in my pockets, controlling our puppet teammate. Thinking about the pranks that the senior genin play, I counted the flights of stairs as we went up. Coming out of a stairwell, we saw a large group of people crowded around a door marked 301. Going past the crowd, ignoring the stares, I want up the stairs. /stupid genjutsus.\+ Nam followed me up to the third floor, with no questions asked.

Nam:

As we passed the group of people outside of 301, I said, "Never listen to senior genin…that room is 201." Half of the students followed us, the rest stayed, smirking. "Be that way then…tried to warn you." I followed Kur, voicing our little puppet friend. "Let's go."

Kur:

I smiled at Nam's ventriloquist skills, something that I would never be able to accomplish. It was harder that it looked. Puppetering was my thing. We sat near the front, because that was where the newbies sat. I wasn't happy about acting my age; I preferred the AMBU corps compared to this. More people came in, but only three. Some kid wearing orange, a girl with pink hair, and an emo. The kid in orange looked about my age, but I knew when I saw the grin on his face that I had to be three times as mature. You know what else I learned? He was loud. Very, very loud.

Nam:

We walked into the room. I followed Kur up to the front. I hated newbies. As we sat down, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked in. I was surprised. I had seen so many regular faces today. There was a commotion in the back of the room. I excused myself from Kur and walked to the back. Some sound nin. where beating on a boy with longish-silver hair. I hated when people did this. I stepped forward, kicking the sound ninja in the face. He flew into his other teammates. I helped up silver boy. He introduced himself as Kabuto. I gave him a warning about the sound nin. and walked off.

Naruto caught my eye and his face flashed in recognition. As I sat down, I could feel his eyes drilling holes into the back of my head.

Kur:

silent laugh / that kid is blushing at you, Nam. :) \+

Nam:

/Orange? Let's just say he was one of my academy friends when my father and I moved around.\+

Kur:

/So…a maze of fears…interesting. If you do the maze, I'll handle the fears. It'll be a little on the hard side, but I can cover the maze. I just need to know how big you're going to make the maze.\+

Nam:

/Yea, I'll make it. I'm not sure how big it will be though. I'll rig up the obstacle course. And if it's ok, I'll help…with some of the fears. I want to try at least 3 people..just for fun.\+

Kur:

/Right :) \+ … /Move!\+ I mentally screamed as I pushed Nam away from the fist of the sound ninja. I put myself in the path of his hit, barely moving in time as his right arm swung past my head. I jumped backwards to land on my feet. After a few seconds, I felt warm blood trickle down the side of my head.

_A/N: these brackets mean other people's thoughts _

Why isn't she falling? That attack should have made her unable to stand, the sound nin. thought to himself. I laughed. He stared. "I can't hear.." "But the vibrations should have thrown you off balance." "Let me finish. I can't hear because my inner ear is messed up. I've never been able to hear."

Nam:

"Hey!" Using my palm, I hit the sound nin in the face. I summoned my chakara, pushing it into my hand. When he jumped up, I was there, waiting. I placed my hand on his chest, forcing my chakara into his points. "You will not be able to summon your chakara…until you stop attacking others without reason." His eyes bugged out; clearly he was shocked. I could feel his fear…pulsing out from every pores of his body, out of every loose thought. He tried to attack me, to use his sound, but he failed. When his other teammate attempted to come to his aid, I formed a sign and the ground rose, constricting its' self around his ankles. The female on the team tried to attack Kur. She scissor-kicked the girl into me. I grabbed the sound ninja's arm, twisting it behind her back. If I had tried, I could have snapped her bone in two. I released the ninja trapped by the floor, and pushed the girl towards the back of the room. They didn't come back. / Are you ok? \+ I softly touched the side of Kur's head. My eyes flashed and her bleeding stopped. "That's enough," the leading ninja said. "The chunin exams will start now."

Kur:

/ I'm fine, thanks. I could have done that though. I appreciate it anyways. \+ "Listen up! I'm going to call out your name, then a number. You will go to the next room, find your number, and sit down!" He listed off names and numbers..until got to me. I was number 18 and my puppet, Anyme, was 17. We set off down the hall, but not before waving bye to Nam. / You know the plan. \+ "See you," I said as we walked from the room.

Nam:

/Woot..Ha.\+ "See ya later." I waited until I was called. Number 25. Oh yeah. I hoped that I would be in the same room as Kur and Anyme. I would have to voice her anyways. I guess I would have to wait and see…

Kur:

My face lit up when I saw Nam. She sat down right behind me. Seat 25? I thought as I counted the seats. Yeah… / Well Nam, that worked out well… thought it may be difficult to control Anyme and write at the same time. \+ I mentally smiled.

Nam:

/ Ha..I can help with that. And if all else fails, we can make her fall asleep. \+

Kur:

/ Nice. I can make a genjutsu to make it look like she is writing. What's your idea? \+

Nam:

/ I can finish my test and transfer myself to make her finish. My body will be sitting here while I make her write. I also have a way to get the answers fast \+ (insert speech here blah da da…) "the test will start now."

Kur:

"You will have 45 minutes…begin!" /Search the room. There has to be someone to cheat off of. I'll do 1-20, you do 21-40. \+

Nam:

/ hold up a sec. \+ I stood up. Walked over to the man with the scar, a whispered in his ear. As we shook hands, I slipped him a bill. He handed me a test with all the answers on it. / Answers taken care of. \+

Kur:

/ Nice. At least we have the prompters on our side. You bribed him then? \+

Nam:

/ Something like that..well..yeah… pretty much. He's an acquaintance. \+

Kur: / Yeah. Let's get this over with- HEY! These are easy! Are these the same questions we got during our exam? \+

Nam:

/ I think so. M'kay, I'm done. Here I go. Transfer! \+ I slipped out of my own body, into Kur's puppet. / Even try to control me and I will hurt you…here's the answers. \+

Kur:

/ Right! I'm done too. We have some time left. I'm going to draw….Wait! How are we going to do the second exam? Should we not take the scroll and fake our entry? We'll need to set up our test. And who is looking over my shoulder? \+

Nam: _A/N: other people thinking/talking_

/ Transfer! … oh yes. Silver hair, AKA: Kabuto Y., the guy I helped earlier. \+ "Psst!" (talking to Kabuto) "From the little lady up there." I handed Kabuto the answer sheet. Thanks "You have five minutes. Actually, I lied. This is the last question." / We should skip out on the second exam and report to the Hokage. Everyone has seen us, that is enough. We can appear in the forest after reporting. \+

Kur:

/ right. How did he know we're mind speakers? \+

Nam:

/ He didn't. He spoke it and said it in his mind. He was thinking about what he should say before he said it. \+

Kur:

/ I love how people do that. \+ "Listen up! Before I give you the final question, I need to ask if there is anyone who does not wish to continue? Also, if you quit now, you can come back nexr time and take this test again. If not, and you miss the 10th question, you will fail and never be able to take the chunin exams again."

I cracked up laughing.

Nam:

Kur and I started laughing. The instructor glared. "Is there a problem ladies?" "No sir, sorry. Funny joke punch-line." A section of the classroom walked out, relieved but frustrated by their decision. The ones who stayed, excluding Kur and myself, had a look of worry on their faces.

Kur:

/ good cover up :) \+ I tried to quiet my already silent laughter. "Congrats! You all pass!" Everyone stared, apparently confused. After a very long speech, kuni shattered the front window. Everyone in the front row ducked.

Nam:

/ M'kay then, that was strange \+

Kur:

/ Hmph. Yeah it was…is that Anko? She's early… \+

Nam:

/ It seems to be. She is quite early…showoff. \+

Kur:

/ yeah. So anyway- \+ "Listen up maggots! I'm Anko, but you will call me Sarge!

**-Chapter End-**

_NAN: Welp there you go! Chapter one, complete. Once again, we appoligize for the shortness...we're working things out. Anyways, tell us what you think. No-one else has read this until now, so Kur and I would like to know. Chapter two will be arriving as soon as we can get it typed up. Thanks for taking the time to read! Until next time Nam, signing out._


End file.
